The Lightning Alchemist
by NinjaLuffer1215
Summary: Naruto has failed to become a ninja, so he moves to another land called Ametris. What adventures await Naruto in this new land? Written for a challenge. Please review. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

The Lightning Alchemist

Disclaimer: i do not own any fullmetal or naruto people. This story is being written for a challenge, so i hope you like it :)

* * *

"Ok, Naruto. . . You can do this. Just remember everything Iruka sensei taught you." Naruto reassured himself. This was it, this was his last shot a becoming a ninja. The village had a strict three try rule. His first try was a miserable failure resulting in the academy needing numerous repairs. His last attempt was not near as bad, but he completely failed the Tiajutsu portion of the exam. Ever since then he had been training non-stop with Rock Lee to perfect his Tiajutsu. Naruto was now standing before a panel of Konoha's highest ranking ninjas, including Lord Hokage himself. Behind Naruto gathered a group of other ninjas in various rankings including many of his classmates that had already passed the exam. Naruto was the last to be tested.

So far the exam was going alright. Naruto did not do so well on Tiajutsu, but he managed to pass that. His transformation was excellent, but he just managed to scrape by on Ninjutsu skills. Now all he had left was a random category that the Hokage chose. Naruto could feel beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face as he watched and waited for the panel to decide his final challenge. Naruto stole a nervous glance to Iruka who gave him a warm smile and a positive thumbs up. Leave it to Iruka to cheer him up. The crowd quieted as Lord Hokage stood up to announce the final event. There was a lump caught in Naruto's throat as he awaited the announcement.

"The panel has decided the final test will be over Genjutsu." the Hokage announced. Naruto stomach dropped to toes. Why did it have to be Genjutsu? That was his worst style! "Now Naruto, show us a basic Genjutsu of a desert wasteland."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Naruto replied with a nervous quiver in his voice. "Ok, Naruto you can do this. Just focus." Naruto inhaled deeply and widen his stance. Naruto held his position for a few seconds, while allowing his chakra to flow throughout his body. When Naruto was satisfied with his chakra, he placed his hands together, ready to attempt the Genjutsu. The forest around the crowd began to waver as Naruto began his jutsu. Tree were being replaced with small patches as sand. Naruto gritted his teeth together in an attempt to complete the jutsu. Naruto cried out, he was reaching his limit. The sand dunes that had appeared were fading in and out. Naruto could feel the chakra being sucked from him. He had reached his limit. Naruto fell to the ground gasping for breath as the sand dunes faded all together. He had failed. Naruto lay on the ground gasping for breath. How could he have failed? Iruka ran from to crowd over to where Naruto lay panting.

"I failed you Iruka sensei."

"It's ok, Naruto, you did your best." Iruka comforted. "I know why don't you and I go get some ramen. That always cheers you up." As soon as Iruka finished his sentence an explosion was heard nearby.

"It's Orochimaru!" a nearby ninja cried. Everybody jumped up and ran towards the explosion.

"Iruka sensei, we have to help!" Naruto declared, suddenly forgetting about his failure.

"Are you sure you're up it, Naruto?"

"Never felt better." Naruto confidently announced. Iruka smiled. Naruto never changes.

* * *

Naruto and Iruka arrived upon the battle scene. That ninja had been wrong, it wasn't Orochimaru, it was Orochimaru's entire army! Iruka and Naruto quickly sprang into action. Naruto tackled the nearest enemy from behind, and implanted his kunai into his skull. Naruto then jumped after the next enemy, and after clumsily dodging several attacks he final took out the guy with one of his shadow clones from behind. Naruto turned to find his next opponent, but everything suddenly went dark.

"Ow. . . What happened?" Naruto questioned while rubbing his head. The room was still so fuzzy, he must had been hit on the head.

"You're lucky to be alive, Naruto." an aloof voice responded. Naruto shook his head, and the room cleared.

"Oh, Kakashi sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto sat up on the bed.

"Easy, Naruto, you took quite a hit earlier."

"Oh so that explains the head ache." Naruto winced as he rubbed a tender area on the back of his head. "So where's Iruka sensei?" Kakashi looked up from his novel and sighed.

"He's dead, Naruto. A group of Orochimaru's ninjas surrounded him. None of us were able to get there in time to save him. He was gone before we reached him." Naruto breath caught in him throat.

"Iruka sensei. . .is. . .dead?" Naruto sounded each syllable carefully not believing the words that were coming from his mouth. "There is no way he can be dead." Naruto was beginning to panic.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi tried to consol Naruto.

"There is now way he can be dead!" Naruto screamed running out of the hospital room. Tears began to blind his vision as tore past various people strolling along the hallways. It was raining when Naruto reached the outdoors, but he did not give the weather a second thought. Naruto continued to run until his legs would no longer support him, and then he completely bottomed out on the forest floor. A flood swept over his vision the instant fell as all his grief was coming out. He had lost his chance to become a ninja, his sensei, and his best friend all in the same night. Naruto was completely soaked by the rain, but none of it mattered to him any more, he had nothing more to live for. Inside Naruto a voice made its presence known.

"_You are going to catch a cold if you continue to stay in this weather_." the voice scolded.

"What who said that?" Naruto was suddenly alert. He had not heard anybody sneak up on him.

"_It's me, Kyuubi._"

"What do you want." Naruto spit the words out of his mouth.

"_You're no good to me dead, how many times must I tell you?_"

"What's the use anymore, I can't be a ninja, so I'm basically useless." Naruto started to fall back into depression. "What am I going to do? If I leave the village will just brand me a traitor and hunt me down, and if I stay here there is no way I'll ever become a ninja."

Kyuubi was beginning to feel a strange sympathy for his human host. Maybe he could take Naruto back to that one place. Sure the kid was no good to him dead, but he also wasn't any good weak too.

"_I have a suggestion, Naruto._" This managed to catch Naruto's attention.

"What?" Naruto inquired, his curiosity taking over.

"_I know of another place you can go where you will not be hunted down by this village._"

"Where could I possible go that Konoha will not find me?"

"_In another dimension. I've been there once, and there are people there who can train to do things you never would have imagined._"

"Really? Why do you want to help me out anyways?" Naruto suddenly getting suspicious asked. Kyuubi chuckled.

"_We both inhabit this body, Naruto. It would serve me no purpose to get you killed, so we might as well get along. I believe the expression is, you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours._" Kyuubi chuckled again, Naruto was pretty amusing to him. At least he wasn't stuck with somebody boring.

"I guess you're right." Naruto replied after thinking for a few minutes. "So how are we going to get to this other dimension?"

"_Just do what I tell you too._"

"Alright, whatever." Naruto followed Kyuubi's directions, and after a few hours Naruto was standing in front of a giant circle with strange markings all around.

"_Ok now place your hands in the center, and focus all of your chakra into the transmutation circle._"

"The what?"

"_The circle in front of you, Naruto_." Kyuubi sighed. Naruto placed his hands into the center, and gritted his teeth as he focused all of his chakra into the strange markings. The writing soon light up with a bright blue glow, and the ground slowly began to disappear beneath Naruto.

"Uh. . . .so where exactly are we going?" Naruto screamed over the roar of the transmutation circle. Kyuubi chuckled again as the light consumed Naruto.

"_We are going to Ametris._"

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. I plan to write a long story with this one, so please review and let me know what you think about it, no flamers please.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to apologize for taking so long to get this next chapter up, but now that finals are done I can write more. :) I would also like to thank everybody for all the nice reviews I received, and I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any fullmetal or naruto people, but enjoy the story anyways :)

* * *

It has been three days now, and the only thing to cross Naruto's path has been sand, sand, and more sand. There was nothing but endless dunes parading across the endless desert. Everything Naruto got his hopes up that a secluded village lay just beyond the next dune, he received nothing but disappointment as sand continued to torment him with its endless maze. Naruto would have gone crazy by now if he did not have Kyuubi to talk to. Kyuubi would tell him ancient tales of when he was just a "pup" as Kyuubi put it. These stories filled the day as Naruto trudged further into what was nothing but oblivion to him, even though Kyuubi constantly assured him that they were traveling in the right direction.

On the fourth day, Naruto could not walk anymore. No matter how much Kyuubi encouraged him to stand back up, Naruto's legs refused to obey. Naruto was hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. He just wanted to lay in the sand, and watch it torment him further as the wind blew it over his head. Night was coming. But it was too early for the sun to set. Naruto did not care at this point, all he wanted to do was rest, so he closed his eyes and let the peaceful slumber consume him.

* * *

There were noises, Naruto could here them. No there were not just noises, they were voices. Voices from people, not Kyuubi, actual people. He was not going to die in the infinite desert. Some body had some to rescue him, but what were the voices saying? Naruto struggled to open his eyes, but slumber continued to clamp his eyes shut. It felt like a million pounds were in between him and his saviors, and they only way to get there was to lift the incredible weight with his eyes. Naruto struggled with all his might, but the slumber won as it pulled him away from reality and into his subconscious.

* * *

Naruto could hear the voices again, this time they were louder, and not just a fading dream. He could no longer here the howling wind pushing around the sand in its ever changing fashion. Naruto tested his eye lids, and this time the weight had decreased a hundred fold. With some effort, Naruto opened his eyes, and after a few heavy blinks was able to focus on the sky. The sky was especially strange. Instead of the light blue Naruto had seen for the past several days, it was a deep purple. Wait a minute, purple? The only time Naruto had ever seen a purple sky was back home, and the sky there never had rich red stripes running parallel down the purple sky, wait a minute. Naruto blinked his eyes a few more times and glanced around. This was not the sky, he was inside a tent. A rather small tent, big enough to only hold about four people, and aside from the mat he was lying on, the only other things in the tent was a small tattered bucket and small stack of blankets to his right. Naruto rolled over to his left and saw three men outside the tent in an obvious argument. Naruto tried to understand their conversation, but he could not understand their speech. Naruto pushed himself up into a sitting position a bit too quickly and his vision began to swim, and Naruto had to put out his hand to keep from falling back over onto the dirt floor. The men outside noticed this, and quickly ended their argument. Two of the men left, while the other entered the tent. He was tall, firmly built, dark skinned, and looked like he was around thirty or so to Naruto.

"How are you feeling my young friend." the man questioned with a heavy accent Naruto.

"A lot better than I was feeling, but I'm still a bit woozy." Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head. "Where am I anyways?"

"Why you are in the middle of the desert." The man chuckled

"Well I figured that." Naruto replied sarcastically. The two men reappeared in the door way, and the man immediately silenced his laughter.

"I have a very important question for you. A lot will depend on your answer, and do no even think of lying because we will know if you are." the man paused for Naruto's objection, but none came so he continued. "Are you an Ametris military spy?" Naruto stared at the guy blankly.

"No way! I've never been to that place. I'm from Kohonoa." The man studied Naruto's face for a moment before clapping his hands together and laughing.

"It seems that we were worried for nothing." the man concluded.

"But Seamier, how do you know the boy is not lying. Look at his blond hair. He must be from Ametris." One of the men protested angrily.

"I know a liar when I see one, Camion. Now you would be wise to trust the judgment of your leader." Seamier calmed him.

"I am sorry for doubting your judgment, Seamier. It will not happen again." Camion bowed slightly and exited the tent with his friend.

"What was that all about?" Naruto remarked.

"He was just concerned that the Ametris military had found us all the way out here, but you are not one of them. Come and dine with me my friend. Oh I apologize for not introducing myself properly. I am Seamier, leader of this rouge group of Ishvalans. And what might I call you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto proudly declared.

"Well then Naruto are you hungry for some food?" Naruto looked down at his grumbling stomach.

"Am I ever!"

"Splendid, I am glad to hear that. Now come dinner should be ready by now."

* * *

Naruto ate dinner with Seamier in a tent about twice the size of the other one with about ten other people. They all sat around a rectangular table that stood about a foot off the ground. Everybody sat on cousins that looked as though they had seem better days, but were actually pretty comfortable one Naruto sat down. The consisted primarily of boiled cacti and some sort of roasted desert rat. Even though Naruto was skeptical of the meal at first, after trying a bite he thought it was actually pretty good. Before long Naruto felt right at home with the rest of the Ishvalans. Until harsh shouting was heard outside. Seamier dismissed himself from the table to tend to the conflict. Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

"_We should go, Naruto, now._" Kyuubi commanded.

"But. . ." Naruto thought.

"_I said now, Naruto!_" Kyuubi growled. As soon as Naruto stood up a gun shot was head outside the tent. Everybody gasped, and Naruto darted out the tent to the source of the noise. "_Not this way you idiot._"

As soon as Naruto arrived at the sight in question, he was quickly surrounded by five Ishvalan warriors with guns and knives at their ready, and Seamier's bleeding body not five feet from Naruto's shocked figure. One of the men stepped forward, and Naruto recognized him as Camion.

"This is what happens to those who protect the Ametris military spies." Camion announced to the group of shocked spectators that had gathered. "Seamier was protecting this spy, and that is why he has died. Now we must rid our selves of this spy or we will never be safe again." Camion pointed his knife at Naruto's throat, and the crowd gasped.

"Wait a minute, buddy. I told you that I have never even been to Ametris!" Naruto pleaded.

"More lies!" Camion shouted. "You will die for insolence." Camion reared back his knife and brought it down towards Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the impact.

"_I didn't come this far to let you die._" Kyuubi growled and Naruto could feel an abnormal energy flowing through his body. He had only felt this strange power a few times before, and it always meant incredible power. Naruto gave himself over to Kyuubi and let the demon fox use its power.

The knife came within inches of Naruto's neck before Naruto's hand reached out and stopped the man's hand dead in its tracks. Naruto peered up at Camion with an inhuman stare that could pierce right through one's flesh. Before Camion could react, his knife had been reversed and implanted into his own chest. The rest of the mob gasped as their leader fell to the ground after a minute ago he was about to kill the brat spy.

"_Who's next_" Kyuubi's voice mixed with Naruto's. The mob began to shake.

"What kind of alchemy is this?" One man shouted.

"This is not alchemy." another replied. "this kid is an Ametris demon sent to destroy us all." The group fled, but did not get far until Naruto caught up with them and mercilessly killed them all. After the onslaught, Naruto regained full control of his body again. Naruto was shocked to see the scene that lay before him. Who did this? Naruto thought, but after looking at his blood stained hands, realized that he was the one who did this horror.

"Why did you make me do this you stupid fox." Naruto thought angrily.

"_I had to stop them before they killed you. They were going for reinforcements._" Naruto turned around and saw the nomads closing on him. As soon as they close enough, they began to through rocks at him. Not just the men, but the women and children too.

"Get out of here." one shouted.

"Go back to hell, you demon." another demanded. Naruto backed away as the stoning continued, while holding up his hands to protect himself.

"I was only protecting myself." Naruto protested to no avail.

"We open up our home to you, and this is what we get." one man shouted while pelting Naruto in the head knocking him to the ground. Naruto quickly scramble to his feet, and turned to run away. The further Naruto got the quieter the shouting got, but Naruto could still hear their insults in his head.

"_It was necessary for you to survive, Naruto._" Kyuubi reassured him

"I know, but there could have been a better way. I could have. . ."

"_You could have what? Tried to fight them yourself? I think not, they are trained warriors with years of combat experience. But don't fret, when I'm done with you, you will be able to easily take on a hundred Ishvalan warriors without breaking a sweat._"

"How?"

"_Oh you will see, Naruto Uzumaki, you will see._"

With the final reassurance from Kyuubi, Naruto continued on into the eastern desert night.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Hopefully I will be able to get up chapter three very soon. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter three is finally up! yay! sorry it took so long to write, i have been super busy lately. I would like to thank everyone for their support and their kind reviews, so I hope you all like chapter three! enjoy :)

Disclaimer: i do not own any fullmetal or naruto people.

* * *

Naruto has spent the past three weeks crossing the desert to who knows where. Along his journey Naruto has made stops in several villages hoping to get some decent rest, but was only allowed to stay for one night at a time. The villagers did not seem to trust him very much, plus Kyuubi kept insisting that continue on their way. Sweat pored down Naruto's face as he continued to push himself into the endless desert. Naruto finally could not take it anymore, and collapsed onto the sand.

"_Get up Naruto, now!_" Kyuubi ordered.

"I'm just resting for a few minutes, sheesh!" Naruto closed his eyes, but immediately opened them back up as Naruto sensed a foreign presence.

"_Run Naruto._" Kyuubi commanded. Naruto stood to his feet only to be knocked back down by an unseen force. A hand immediately came towards Naruto's face. He only just managed to get out of the way before the other hand came around in a balled fist and nailed him in the gut. The crushing sensation nearly caused Naruto to vomit. Naruto somehow managed to duck as the mysterious man reached for his head. The man then brought his arm back around, and as he grabbed Naruto by the sleeve it exploded into a million fragments. Naruto fell to the ground stunned. Who was this guy?

"Whoa mister, what did I ever do to you?" Naruto pleaded to no avail as the man once again attempted to grab Naruto's head. "Fine then, you asked for it mister." Naruto placed his hands together. "shadow clone jutsu." and twenty other Naruto's suddenly appeared causing the man to pause in his attack.

"What kind of alchemy is this? This must be a new Ametrisian trick, huh?"

"All right what the hell is an Ametrisian anyways. Everybody has been calling me that, and what the hell is alchemy?" Naruto demanded, he was getting frustrated at being called an Ametrisian, whatever that was. The man halted his attack.

"You are not from Ametris, little boy?" the man was curious now.

"I'm not a little boy, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm from Kohonoa, not Ametris, where ever that is." Naruto pouted. The man straightened up his stance.

"If you are not from Ametris, then we have no quarrel. Come I have food and shelter. I apologize for attacking you earlier, I did not realize you were not from Ametris." the man apologized.

"Yeah yeah whatever, you had me at 'I have food'" Naruto sighed.

* * *

"It looks like you have not eaten in a while." the man commented at the rate in which Naruto consumed his food.

"Nope it's been at least two days since I've got anything to eat." Naruto replied with a mouthful of food. "and this stuff is great thanks, mister. Say, what's your name anyways?"

"I have no name, but people call me Scar." he sighed.

"Well Scar sounds like an ok name to me." Naruto commented while taking another mouthful of food.

"You are defiantly not from Ametris, everybody there knows that name." Scar chuckled. "So where did you say you are from again, Naruto?" Naruto finished swallowing his food before replying.

"I'm from Kohonoa."

"I have never heard of that place."

"It's a ninja village in the Fire Country."

"Oh so you are a ninja?"

"No, I failed the exam." Naruto drooped. The unpleasant events of that day were brought back to the front of Naruto's memory. "I was allowed three chances to pass the exam, and I failed all three times."

"Is that why you came to this land then? So that you could learn to fight better?"

"Ya. . . .hey how did you know that." Naruto demanded getting suspicious of how he knew Naruto's motives.

"It was just a guess Naruto. Many different fighting styles are taught here. What made you come here anyways?" Scar inquired.

"Well, I still wanted to know how to fight, so Kyuubi took me here, and. . ."

"Wait a minute, did you say Kyuubi?" Scar interrupted.

"Uh, Ya." Naruto mocked thinking Scar was hard of hearing of something.

"As in the nine-tailed fox demon spirit?"

"Once again ya. . . .wait a minute, how do you know that?" Naruto was getting suspicious once again.

"In my culture, the god of Ishvalan once had a pet named Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. One day though, Kyuubi disappeared, and the god of Ishvalan was so grieved at the loss of his pet that it rained for one full month nearly flooding the entire desert." Scar told his story. "So you know where Kyuubi is then?"

"Well he is kinda inside of me." Naruto replied sheepishly. Scar studied Naruto for a few moments.

"I see, that is why I can sense such power coming from inside of you. If you are here to learn how to fight, I can teach you the Ishvalan warrior style."

"Really, you would do that?" Naruto jumped to his feet in excitement.

"Of course, I would do anything to please god or his pet."

"Alright!" Naruto jumped for joy."

"You should get some rest, we will begin training at the break of dawn."

* * *

AN: sorry this chapter was so short, like i said, i have been buzy but the next chapter will be much longer, and hopefully not take near as long to write. Please review, it will help me write quicker, no flames please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Da da! chapter four is finally here. I was debating combining this chapter with the next to make it longer, but I know how anxious you all were for this chapter, so i decided not to make you guys wait any longer with this. I also wanted to thank everybody for their kind reviews, I'm glad to know that so many people like my story. So i will quit talking now so you can get on with the story, enjoy. :)

* * *

It was pitch black outside, Naruto could not even see his hand in front of his face. This night marked the third week of his training with Scar. The first week of training was basic hand to hand combat that Naruto already knew. During week two of training, Scar introduced some of the Ishvalan warrior style, but this week had been different. Scar had only been training Naruto during the darkest hours of the night, and only allowed rest during the day.

Naruto worked hard to keep his breathing at a quiet and steady rate, so he did not give away his position to Scar. They had been playing this deadly game of hide and go seek for about five hours now, and Naruto was beginning to run out of chakra. He had once tried to convince Kyuubi so share with him, but the fox demon had told Naruto that he needed to learn to rely on his own strength and refused to help.

Naruto cautiously stepped forward, quietly letting his right foot sink into the soft desert sand. His left foot followed next. Once Naruto reached the top of the sand dune, he quietly dropped to his belly as an explosion was heard just inches from where his head was. Naruto lay completely still on the desert floor, awaiting a second shot, but none came. He lay there slowly panting for another minute just to be sure, and then he slowly stood to a crouch just high enough for him to peek over the top. Nothing, that was what Naruto saw. He let his eyes scan the area. Of course he did not see anything, it was pitch black. Naruto then closed his eyes and remembered back to Scar's training a week before.

* * *

"Whoa" Naruto fell to the ground after tripping over a rock. He then stood up once more, but not before running head first into Scar. "That's it, I'm done with this pointless training!" Naruto declared, taking off the blind fold Scar had put on him, and throwing to the ground with as much force as he could muster.

"Your missing the point of this training, Naruto. You can not always rely on your eyes. You have to use your other senses as well." Scar reached down and grabbed the blind fold, and handed it back to a reluctant Naruto. "Now try again."

* * *

Naruto focused the chakra he had left into the ground, and spread it out as far as he possibly could in every direction without thinning it too much. He continued to stand there still as stone waiting for a disturbance. None came. Naruto waited five more minutes, and was about to give up until a small disturbance was felt on the outermost reaches of his chakra. He turned all of his attention to the object. It was Scar, he could tell by the movement, it was much too cunning for a desert rodent or anything. Scar was only a hundred yards away, and closing fast but silent as the night. Naruto held his ground and prepared to defend himself. Once Scar was within ten feet, the disturbance suddenly vanished. Naruto's internal alarm went off. Where did he go? Naruto then realized what it was, he was in the air, jumping right at Naruto. He could now feel the air move off his right shoulder. Naruto quickly rolled to his left not a moment to soon as Scar landed just where he had been a second before. Naruto jumped up and lunged where Scar had landed, but the Ishvalan had already moved. Naruto ducked his head as a slight zing was heard overhead. Naruto countered with a kick in the same direction, but Scar had already moved once again. Naruto grew frustrated.

* * *

"Why can't I hit you!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He had been at this blindfold training for hours, and he had not landed a single hit.

"Because you are trying to attack me where I was. In order to hit me, you will need to anticipate where I will be, not where I have been." Scar instructed. "Now try again."

* * *

Naruto felt the air move again, this time in front of him. He ducked as another swipe came at his head. This time though Naruto felt for scar presence before counter attacking. Behind him. Naruto threw a kick behind him with as much strength as he could kind, and was rewarded with the satisfying sound of ribs cracking under his heel. Naruto grinned.

"Found you." Naruto quickly followed the kick with a back hand the collided with what sounded like Scar's head. Naruto took another swing, but hit nothing but air. Naruto felt Scar at his left and turned to meet what felt like a brick hitting his head. Naruto fell to the desert floor. Naruto lay there fighting for consciousness. He felt Scar walk right up to him. No way he was going to let Scar win again. Naruto quickly rebelled against all the alarms in his head that told him to stay down and rest. Before Scar could get him, Naruto jumped into a low crouch and spun his leg quickly under Scar, knocking him off his feet. Naruto then jumped onto the Ishvalan's stomach and held his knife to Scar's throat. The two of them sat panting for a few seconds.

"Very good, Naruto. You have learned well." Scar congratulated. Naruto removed the knife and got off Scar. Scar got up and brushed himself off. "You have earned you rest, Naruto. There is no more of this style that I can teach you. You have passed."

"Whoo hoo!!" Naruto screamed jumping up and down.

* * *

"So what's next?" Naruto inquired at breakfast the next morning after resting up a bit from the previous night.

"Hmmm. . ."Scar thought for a bit, then an idea came to him. If this kid could master alchemy, then he could help him punish the state alchemists from Ametris for their crimes. "How would you like to learn alchemy?"

"What's alchemy?" Naruto asked before stuffing his face with food.

"Alchemy is a science in which object can be created from raw materials. Alchemy can be used in construction, medicine, and many other things. But it can also be a very powerful weapon with almost unlimited power."

"Wow, that sound cool! Teach it to me!"

"The alchemists in Ametris have used their alchemy to commit genocide on my people, and they refuse to repent for their sins. I will only teach you alchemy if you swear that you will never use your alchemy to harm innocent people." Scar looked Naruto in the eyes, dead serious about his demand. Naruto look back the fierce determination that Scar was hoping to see.

"I swear."

* * *

AN: Like I said, this chapter is short because I was in a hurry to get it out to you guys. I will get out chapter five quickly this time. :) This is where the story plot is going to really start to pick up and get going, I just had to get everything set up now. Please review, I love to hear from you guys, it helps motivate me to write faster. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to thank everybody again for all the kind review, and I hope that everybody likes chapter 5, enjoy :)

AN: I do not own any fullmetal or naruto people.

* * *

The train rocked back and forth, making reading very difficult. Every time Naruto would complete a sentence, the train would jostle his attention away from the point. After another ten minutes of futile attempts to study, Naruto closed the book and decided to focus on the passing landscape instead.

It had been five years to this day that Kyuubi had taken Naruto to this land. Since arriving here, he had learned many things. Scar had spent three years teaching Naruto the proper ways of alchemy. In which Naruto had quickly picked up alchemy much to Scar's surprise. Scar had also taught him about the evil ways of the state alchemists, and warned Naruto to never get involved with them. After completing his alchemy training, Kyuubi had encouraged Naruto to continue his travels, and after a parting words with Scar, Naruto continued west. He had arrived in Ametris about three weeks later, and had joined to military academy about a week later after Kyuubi had informed him that he would be able to gain access more alchemy research that way. Much to Kyuubi's approval Naruto had also decided to keep his alchemy a secret, at least for the time being.

So here he was now, fresh out of the academy, and on his way to Central to meet with his new commanding officer. Naruto sat quietly with his head propped with his right arm as he leaned on the window, watching as the train moved over small but lush hills with a few scattered trees dancing in the breeze. Naruto sighed and looked at his new silver wrist watch, they still had another hour to go before they reached Central. Naruto stretched out his arms and legs as he got ready to chance into a more comfortable position. Just as he was about to retract his legs back to his seat, he felt something hit his left foot followed by a loud thunk just a few feet behind him. Naruto turned and saw a small blonde hair boy sprawled out across train floor.

"Whoa, sorry, shorty" Naruto quickly apologized and turned to help the child up. Said child, quickly sprang to his feet, his face beat red, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Who the hell are you calling shorty!!" the small blonde screamed, steam almost visibly coming from his head.

"Whoa. . .I'm sorry?" Naruto reluctantly apologized as he looked down on the little ball of anger.

"Do you know who I am? I will tear you to shreds, I will. . ." The blonde was cut short as a large suit of armor quickly picked him up from behind, causing another fit of rage.

"I'm sorry about him, mister. My big brother is a bit sensitive about his height." The armor sheepishly apologized.

"He's your big brother?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"That's it! You're asking for it now, dumbass!" The blonde screamed.

"I'm sorry!" The armor apologized again while escorting his fuming older brother into the next car.

"Sheesh, what a weirdo." Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to stare out at the rolling hills flowing across his vision.

* * *

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts just as the train pulled into Central Station. It took Naruto a full minute to realize that this was his stop. Once it click inside his head, Naruto quickly grabbed his dark blue duffle bag from overhead, and merged with the crowed of passengers exiting onto the even more crowed platform. After another five minutes of trying to clear away from the crowds, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small folded paper. After unfolding it, Naruto scanned the paper, his eyes finally settling on a section not too far from the top of the page.

"It says, I am supposed to a Major Armstrong here. . . .It also says that I can't miss him." Naruto mumbled while glancing up for this major Armstrong. It did not take Naruto long to spot a man in the crowd that stood at least head, shoulders, and torso above the rest of the crowd. Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto reaction, he looked as if he had just been punched in the face. Naruto made his way over to the major.

"Major Armstrong, sir?" Naruto questioned, getting the larger mans attention.

"Ah, you must be sergeant Uzumaki." Major Armstrong declared with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes sir." Naruto saluted.

"Well right this way, sergeant. The Colonel has been anxious to meet you." Major Armstrong announced while leading the way to small car waiting at the curb.

"Why is a Colonel so anxious to meet me?" Naruto was completely puzzled as usual.

"Well you did graduate at the top of your class did you not?" Armstrong replied as a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think that would really matter." Naruto laughed as the car drove off.

* * *

Naruto spent the next twenty minutes of the car ride taking in all of the scenery of Central. Everywhere he looked there was many people busing their selves throughout the city. There was women shopping throughout the market place while clinging on to the back of their children's shirt, there was several men just sitting around smoking cigars, a few military officials, and Naruto even caught the site of two small children playing in the traffic despite the desperate protests of their mothers.

About ten minutes after the car ride, Naruto found himself standing in the office of his new commanding officer. Major Armstrong instructed Naruto to wait there while he went to go find the Colonel. Naruto looked around the small but busy office. There were several office spaces set up with multiple people who were either frantically typing away or were on the phone talking away in only a language that a military personnel would comprehend. There was one desk in which Naruto saw no work coming from, instead the only thing Naruto did see was a pair of boots lazily propped where the paperwork should be and a steady stream of smoke rising from behind the boots. Naruto was about to smart off to the lazy officer, but a pretty blonde strode over to the man's desk just about the same time that Naruto was him, and quickly hit him upside the head with her stack of papers. The man jumped to such a start that he probably thought the enemy was attacking.

"Sheesh, lieutenant, can't I get a moments rest." the man whined with a cigarette in his hand and rubbing the side of his head with the other.

"You have a lot of paper work to do, Havoc. You can rest when you finish all of your work." The blonde woman scolded, and he meant, woman. Naruto quickly checked his breath as she walked back over towards his direction. She stopped just in front of him.

"Are you the new sergeant?" She flipped through several pages in her hand. "Sergeant Uzumaki?" she inquired.

"Why yes I am, doll face." Naruto winked proudly. "and what is your name?" Naruto smoothly followed up.

"I am second lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. I am your superior, and I will not tolerate that kinda of behavior here. If you wish to remain here, then you will behave in a professional manner, understood." Riza sternly instructed the dumbfounded blonde, and without waiting for an answer, sharply turned on her left heal and headed off into the office.

"Damn, she's a feisty one." Naruto whistled to himself as major Armstrong waved him over to an office in the back. It was the only office space there that had its own room, and on the door a platinum plate read 'Colonel Mustang'.

* * *

All the real action is going to start in chapter six. Please review, no flames please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is finally here, hurray! *throws a party* This chapter is not too terribly long, but it is starting to get the story line moving. Hope you all enjoy, now on to the show, enjoy :)

AN: I do not own any of the people, unfortunately

* * *

'Colonel Mustang' the engraved plate read. Naruto grinned inwardly to himself, what be place for him the be stationed but with the flame alchemist himself. Looks like he will be able to keep a close eye on one of the most feared state alchemists alive.

"Sergeant Uzumaki, huh?" Mustang looked up from his desk as Naruto stepped into his office.

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted.

"So let's see here" Mustang scanned the report in front of him. "It says here that you specialize in both weapons and hand to hand combat, Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good, we could use your skills, sergeant. Lieutenant Hawkeye will you show you your desk. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes sir. . . Are you really the flame alchemist?"

"Why yes I am." Mustang grinned as pulled on his glove and produced a small flame in his hand.

* * *

Naruto sat in a local bar, which had turned into his local haven after work. He had only been under the flame alchemist's authority for three weeks and already he has been shot at four different occasions, fallen down the sewer, slapped by five women, and nearly killed once. Not to mention Lieutenant Hawkeye has been nearly drilling him into the ground with everything he did. She said it was to test whether he really was a weapons specialist or not, but Naruto thinks she just enjoys inquisitions.

Naruto chugged the last of his drink, feeling it tingle all the way to his toes, and decided it was time to head home and get some rest before another life threatening day tomorrow. Naruto strolled down the street, night times were really peaceful here.

"_Duck!_" Kyuubi growled. Naruto had learned to trust the Kyuubi's judgment. Naruto hit the ground as bullet whistled inches from his ear. Naruto just as quickly jumped up and pulled out his pistol, and pointed it down the ally the bullet came from. The hair on Naruto's neck bristled as he waited for his attacker to fire again, but no shot came, instead Hawkeye dove around the corner avoiding a massive blob that dove after her. Riza fired at the object, but her bullet just ricocheted right off of it.

Naruto sprinted over to Riza, seeing she was injured, and attempted firing his own weapon at the object, but he got the same results as Riza.

"It's no use, sergeant. Bullets do not work on this thing."

"Tell me something I don't know, Uzumaki." Hawkeye scolded while trying to fight the pain in her left side.

"Wait here, lieutenant, I'll handle this one."

"But. . .bullets don't work on this thing." she pleaded. Naruto perked up and turned around.

"Why, are you worried?" Naruto smugly replied.

"You're my subordinate, Uzumaki, it's my job to keep you alive." Naruto rolled his eyes and went to meet the giant bullet proof mass before him.

"HEY YOU, what the hell are you?" Naruto demanded, but the giant form just looked down at him with the curiosity of a child.

"Can I eat?" the bob asked beginning to salivate

"What the hell are you thinking about eating for? I'm about to kick your. . ."

"Go ahead, he is of no importance to us." a mysterious voice interrupted Naruto's rambling. The once child like blob creature suddenly gained an extremely sinister look on his face, staring down Naruto.

"What the hell, are you wanting to eat me?" Naruto gulped and took a small step back, the sinister blob in turn took a closer step to Naruto.

"What do I do, bullets don't work on this thing, and no it wants to. . .eat me!" Naruto frantically thought to himself.

"_Use your alchemy, Naruto._" Kyuubi commanded.

"But I can't use my alchemy, then they would know I'm an alchemist."

"_How else are you going to keep us from getting eaten?_"

"I can't the lieutenant is sitting right there!" Naruto began to panic as the blob got closer. Naruto put his hand behind him, and a cold chill ran up his spine as his hand hit a wall. He was trapped.

"_DO IT, NARUTO!_" Kyuubi screamed at him.

Naruto gulped and raised his hands preparing himself to use his alchemy. The blob had reached him by now, and Naruto could feel it's saliva spatter him in the face as it got ready to attack. When all of a sudden, a large metal object protruded out of the blob stomach from behind. Naruto stopped summoning his alchemic powers, confused about the object in the blob's stomach.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts, as a large suit of armor came crashing down on the blob, hitting it square on the head with his fist. The suit of armor was followed by a vaguely familiar blonde boy who clapped his hands, and sent his alchemy through the ground, into the giant form the armor just attacked.

Naruto scratched his head at the odd scene of a suit of armor and a midget attacking this bullet proof being. Maybe he had had too much to drink at the bar?

"Get out of the way, you idiot" The blond boy screamed. This caught Naruto's attention.

"_Calm down, Naruto, this kid is saving your skin since you refused to use your alchemy._"

After a few more minutes of watching the fight the blob finally tucked his tail and ran off like a wounded dog. Naruto walked over to lieutenant Hawkeye who was already talking to the suit of armor.

"What the hell do you think you where doing, you can't do anything against a homunculus. Only alchemy can injure them, you should have just taken the lieutenant and left. The blond boy scolded Naruto.

"Mighty big words from such a small child." Naruto rebuked.

"What did you say?" A visible vain was popping out of the boy's head.

"Enough." Hawkeye interrupted. "Sergeant Uzumaki, the is Edward Elric and his little brother Alphonse Elric. Edward in the Fulll Metal Alchemist, and your superior, Uzumaki."

"Wait, this runt is a state alchemist? And this is his little brother?" Naruto blinked blankly before bursting out in laughter.

"Excuse him, Ed, he's almost as immature as the Colonel can be." Hawkeye sighed.

"I noticed" Edward glared nearly visible wholes through Naruto.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." Naruto nearly had tears from laughing so hard. "Here let me help you to the hospital lieutenant."

* * *

"Well did you take care of the medaling lieutenant?"

"No sir, Gluttony got distracted and wanted to eat another target." the voice sighed.

"I couldn't help it sir, he smelled so tasty, more tasty than anything I have smelled in a long time." Gluttony began to salivate again.

"Next time do not fail me, I would hate to have to rebuke you my child. Now go get some rest."

"Yes, father."

* * *

The sun was viciously beating down on her head as she battled the harsh dessert. Even with the proper attire and ample amounts of water, the dessert was never a pleasant place to be.

She had been struggling throughout this land for almost a week and was nearly out of water when the welcome site of a small village came into view. Wearily she walked up to the nearest villager and held up a small picture.

"Have you seen him? His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please leave a nice review, and I will hope an chapter 7 ASAP :)


	7. Chapter 7

thank you so much everybody for all the kind review, and thank you all for your patience. I'm sorry it took awhile for this chapter, but i have been busy working two jobs and going to school. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of the story. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any peoples, but sont let that stop you from loving the story :)

* * *

"Good morning, lieutenant." Naruto enthusiastically greeted his superior as he entered the work office for the day. After rescuing Hawkeye from nearly getting killed, Naruto felt like he stood a little taller today, especially since everybody was talking about it, his ego continued to grow with every congrats he received.

"Good morning, Sergeant." Hawkeye returned the greeting without even looking up from her work, causing Naruto's ego to deflate a little.

"So . . .uh . . What's to do today?" he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Me, you , and the Colonel are going hunting."

"What?"

"I will explain the details later, but for now gather anything you will need and meet me in the Colonels office in precisely fifteen minutes, understood, Sergeant?"

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto smartly saluted, before heading off to prepare.

"I wonder what we are going to be hunting?" Naruto wondered to himself.

_I would guess that it has something to do with the lieutenant's attacker from last night._

"Oh, I almost completely forgot about that." Naruto stared blankly, until he heard a ruckus coming from the Colonel's office.

"I insist that my brother and I be allowed to go with you, Mustang!" Naruto saw the small alchemist shouting at the Colonel.

"State alchemists or not, this is a dangerous mission, and I will not risk either one of you two getting injured or killed." Mustang sighed.

"Listen, Colonel, this may be the only shot we have at getting the Philosopher's stone, if we can infiltrate the homunculus lair then maybe I can finally get Al back."

"Fine, if you insist Full Metal, but if either one of you fall into enemy hands.," Mustang's mood becoming dark, "there may be nothing we can do to save you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Colonel." Edward stared Mustang straight in the eye to prove his seriousness.

"Alright, Full Metal, get ready we are leaving in ten minutes." Mustang sighed defeated.

* * *

After another ten minutes of preparation and the team was ready to head out on their mission. Mustang informed everybody of the plan, that sources have lead them to believe that they have found the location of the Homunculi hideout. Their mission was to infiltrate and apprehend the Homunculus Envy, he is believed to be the murderer of Lieutenant Hughes. The Elric brothers would create a distraction, so that Colonel Mustang and Sergeant Uzumaki could sneak inside and apprehend the target, while Lieutenant Hawkeye would watch over the Elric brothers from a nearby tower and snipe any potential threat to the young alchemists.

Naruto and Mustang were now crouched in a nearby ally waiting for the Elric brother's to start their diversion. Not a sound could be heard from the two as the awaited the signal. A large explosion coming from the northwest corner of the building was the only signal they needed. Mustang and Naruto darted from their hiding place to a nearby door they had been staking out. Naruto held his gun at the ready. Mustang gave him the signal, and Naruto threw open the door ready to shoot anything that moved. After a quick scan of the room, Naruto decided it was clear and waved the Colonel in. Silent as a mouse they quickly made their was to the nearest door, and repeated the same procedure and before.

After a few more rooms similar to the first, the duo finally heard quiet murmurs coming from a room across the hall. They crept close to the door, making every possible effort to not make a single sound as the reached their potential target. Mustang reached the door first and softly put his ear up the door.

". . . go, but don't kill the Elric brothers or the Colonel, we need them for our plan, the other two, you may dispose of."

Mustang turned towards Naruto with an alarmed expression on his face, they knew they were here. The door knob began to jiggle. Shit, they ran as quickly and quietly as possible to the nearby pile of crates. Out of the room stepped a thin man with a maniacal expression on his face.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." the strange creature sang. "I know you're in here Colonel. Why don't you just come out and save me the trouble of having to find you." he laughed.

Mustang turned to Naruto and motioned for him not to make a sound. The strange green haired man silently waited for and noise that would give away the intruders.

"I'll tell you what, Flame Alchemist, if you come out now, I won't go kill your little girl friend up in the tower." he sneered.

Mustang's face drained of color. This wasn't good, Naruto knew the Colonel would give himself over, to save his subordinates, but if the Colonel was captured that would be disastrous.

_Don't tell me you are going to do what I think you are going to do_, the Kyuubi scolded.

"Sorry but I gotta help the Colonel." Naruto thought to the Kyuubi. Without a second thought, Naruto stood up from his hiding spot.

"Sorry, ugly, the Colonel ain't here, but I'll take a message." Naruto sneered as he began firing at the green haired man, causing him to hide around the corner.

"What do you think you are doing, Uzumaki!" Mustang quietly scolded him.

"I can't let you get captured, sir, I will distract this guy, and you get out of here."

Normally Mustang would object to being told what to do, especially in this kind of situation, but he knew Naruto was right.

"You better not get yourself killed, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir." Naruto quickly saluted and ran off in the direction the enemy ran.

Naruto rounded the corner the man ran off to, but he was no where to be seen. Naruto quietly tip toed down the hallway, pointing his gun anywhere somebody would hide.

"This way hurry!" Hawkeye suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway, frantically waving Naruto to her.

"Wait what are you doing here, the Colonel told you to stay in the tower?"

"The situation has changed, follow me."

Naruto followed Hawkeye down hallway after hallway, until the finally reached a very large room.

"What a minute, where are we?"

"We're in Father's room." Naruto jumped back as a strange voice came out of Hawkeye's mouth.

"What's up with your voice Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye just smirked as she slowly changed into the strange green haired man from earlier.

"What the hell?" Naruto was completely confused.

"Welcome to my home young soldier, now if you will be so kind as to tell me the location of your Colonel, I will spare your life." An old man sitting in the middle of the room commanded with more authority than Naruto had ever heard. The Kyuubi growled inside Naruto.

_This man is a monster, do not listen to him_.

"I ain't gonna tell you shit." Naruto shouted.

"Well then that is very unfortunate for you, boy. Kill him, Envy."

"With pleasure" the green haired man's grin grew even wider.

Naruto turned to his attacker just in time to see him launch himself in the air and attack Naruto. Naruto had just enough time to back flip out of the way.

_Use your alchemy, Naruto._

This time Naruto decided to listen to the Kyuubi and began summoning his strength and the energy around him. Envy froze in confusion as a massive amount of energy began swirling around his adversary. Naruto looked up at Envy, his eyes glowing with raw power.

"Shit" Envy muttered before he was hit with a bolt of lightning that streaked from Naruto. The attack threw Envy against the wall and destroyed everything within fifty foot diameter of Envy. Envy fell to the ground, his muscles twitching beyond his control, leaving him helpless on the ground panting.

"Now for you, old man." Naruto turned his focus the man in the center of the room.

The man began clapping.

"Impressive young one, I had no idea one of Mustang's soldiers contained this much raw power. Come here and let me have a good look at you." He commanded as a laughter of excitement escaped his lips.

"No way, I'm going to kill you just like I did that guy over there."

"Foolish child." the man motioned again for Naruto to come to him. This time a strong unseen force grabbed Naruto tight and pulled him in. Naruto squirmed and fought it all he could, but he could not break the grip. This man was indeed powerful.

Once Naruto was close enough, the man stopped the pull, but continued to hold Naruto there against his will.

"My my this is indeed a surprise, who would have ever guessed that I would be graced by the Kyuubi." the man mocked. Naruto was shocked, how did this man know who he was.

"You are mighty powerful young one, you may prove useful to me yet. Envy, get up and take this one to the holding cell." he commanded.

Naruto turned around in time to see a fist coming straight towards him.

"Good night, kid."

* * *

Oh No! Poor Naruto, hopefuly somebody will save him, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review, and hope fully the next one will not take as long to come out :)


End file.
